The Happy Mistake
by SRAM
Summary: Penny and Leonard get pregnant.


**The Happy Mistake**

**A/N: This sort of turned out to be a prequal to WeBuiltThePyramids story.**

Penny finally got Sheldon into the elevator, she loved the guy, but just like her brother he was such a pain in the ass sometimes. She hoped he at least got something permanent out of their change discussion, it was not like this wasn't the first time her or Leonard tried to explain or get him to live with change, but him being upset now when things were going so good for him and Amy was really wrong. Especially him being upset about Amy's looks, she looked great and Penny knew Sheldon saw that, it was just his own stubborn reluctance to change that caused these kinds of problems. Penny really hoped Amy wasn't too upset, it was good thing she was with Leonard because Leonard was the best at comforting people in their group, he had always been there to comfort her and that made her smile as she thought of him.

The elevator opened on the fourth floor and the two friends walked out, Penny stopping just outside the doors while she watched Sheldon slowly walk to his apartment. "You going to be okay now?"

Sheldon turned and shrugged, "I don't want to rip my face off now."

Penny nodded, "Well that's a start, keep working on it."

Sheldon nodded and gave her a small smile, "Good night Penny."

"Good night Sheldon." Penny then just stood there until she saw him disappear behind his closed apartment door. Penny then looked over at her own apartment and smiled.

Knock, Knock Knock...Leonard!

Knock, Knock Knock...Leonard!

Knock, Knock Knock...Leonard!

She then giggled, the alcohol she had earlier now seemed to have more of an effect on her than when she was dealing with Sheldon's drama. A big smile forming on her face when her cute husband opened the door with an adorable confused expression on his face. "What's wrong, did something happen with Sheldon...where is your key?" he asked in confusion.

Penny just smiled, then launched herself at him, the alcohol was definitely having an effect because suddenly there was only one thing she wanted to do and she wanted to do it to Leonard. He was rigid for a second from shock but then he loosened up as she pressed her body against his and started to rub herself on him, getting the desired effect she wanted as she pressed herself closer to him. They remained that way for several minutes their kissing getting more and more intense as the lust built in both of them, it only coming to a stop when they both needed air.

Penny looked at Leonard with eyes that were almost black, a fleeting sense of Deja vu crossing her mind that she had come to 4A tipsy before to do it with Leonard because it was Leonard. That thought leaving just as quickly as it entered her mind, her eyes now just staring at the man she loved. "Do you wanna do it?" she asked in the sexiest voice she could muster because she was already way past wanting to do it.

Leonard's eyes got wide before a small smile formed on his face, "Umm...Yeah!"

Penny smiled and let go of him, except for his hand, then practically ran to their bedroom, dragging him behind her. She didn't know when or how their clothes came off and honestly didn't care, she only really registered the great feeling it was when their naked bodies finally came together. She was so happy as soon as they started to make out again under the covers, no clothes between them to hinder what she wanted to do before they were done.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was an hour later when Penny closed her mouth from a big yawn, she was wrapped in Leonard's arms after coming from the bathroom because of their intense love making. The alcohol and her stud husband had both worn her out, her also being warm and secure in Leonard's arms wasn't doing too much to keep her awake either as she closed her eyes as a preamble to her going to sleep. Her mind was starting to shut down as it prepared to go into sleep mode, so only a few thoughts crossed it before it completely shut down.

The first thought was she was happy, both for the loving she just had and for the man she had it with who was holding her now like she was something special. That brought a smile to her lips, she loved him so much and he was pretty damn good in bed too, she silently chuckled to herself in her half asleep state. As she dwelled on the great sex, then had another thought crossed her mind, did she take her pill today, being a mother scared the crap out of her along with the fear of the pain of delivery, those were the reasons she had told Leonard she didn't want to have a baby. However, her and Leonard had sex a lot and sometimes in the usual places, after all she had been always a spontaneous person and Leonard didn't seem to mind. The problem with that kind of sex life was condoms were not always available, plus they sometimes broke so Penny decided to take the pill for those times, plus to be honest both her and Leonard both like the natural feeling.

So as Penny started to drift off she tried to remember if she took her pill and then tried to remember if she took one the day before, finally thinking just before she drifted off that she would take one in the morning to make up if she had forgotten to take any the last week. Penny woke up late the next morning, forgetting about her thoughts of the night before as she hurried to get ready for work and a big meeting that they had that morning. Dealing with Sheldon and Amy the next couple of days, as Sheldon began to accept the change, left them both so exhausted and tired each day that sex wasn't even considered until they had rest and a weekend to enjoy it again. Consequently, it was Saturday night, after a cuddling session watching a romantic comedy when the both of them looked at each other both knowing what the other wanted and Penny proudly remembered to take her pill so she wouldn't get pregnant. As Penny would learn over a month later, that was like locking the door after the horse was out, when she looked at the first positive pregnancy test, she had for her memories box.

End

**A/N: Now read WeBuiltThePyramids story.**


End file.
